The present disclosure relates generally to the field of modular sidewall panel systems and more specifically to aircraft sidewall panel systems. Typically, sidewall panels are installed using tools and hardware including screws, washers, screw drivers, panel sport aid, and shims, among other things. The process of installing sidewall panels generally involves mounting the panels in a predetermined order evaluating the alignment of the panels once mounted, removing the panels and adjusting the mounting brackets, remounting the panels, and re-evaluating alignment. The process tends to be time-consuming and involve manpower and expertise.
In some cases, sidewall panels may be attached to the airframe at eight or more points. In one example, this may be done using screws and washers. Additionally, mechanics may have to adjust the alignment of the underlying brackets attached to the airframe in order to achieve alignment with, for instance, adjacent panels and the structural windows of the aircraft. One challenge associated with eight or more points of contact between sidewall panels and the airframe is aligning each point of contact on the airframe with that of the panel.
In some embodiments, removal of one panel may necessitate the removal of adjacent panels. For instance, panels may share mounting hardware, for instance, washers, and thus the removal of one panel may require also removing the hardware of adjacent panels. Additionally, because panels may be installed in a shingled pattern, wherein each adjacent panel overlaps at least one of its neighboring sidewall panels, in some cases it may be necessary to start and one end and remove many, if not all, intervening panels in order to access the desired sidewall panel.
Additionally, the mounting brackets of sidewall panels, often called shock mount brackets, may be installed into the airframe using multiple screws and/or bolts. In some embodiments, the installation of shock mount brackets may mean that the airframe insulation must be pierced.
There is a need for a sidewall panel system that may be installed without tools and hardware, and that may be accomplished by only one installer or mechanic. There is a need for a sidewall panel system that may be aligned without removing and adjusting the underlying shock mount brackets. There is a need for a sidewall panel system that may be easily aligned with the shock mount brackets during the initial attachment process. It is preferable that the sidewall panel system not be installed by piercing the airframe insulation layer. There is a need for a sidewall panel system in which the sidewall panels may be easily removed, and that may be removed in some cases without also removing adjacent sidewall panels.